This invention is directed to methods for simultaneous identification of differentially expressed mRNAs, as well as measurements of their relative concentrations.
An ultimate goal of biochemical research ought to be a complete characterization of the protein molecules that make up an organism. This would include their identification, sequence determination, demonstration of their anatomical sites of expression, elucidation of their biochemical activities, and understanding of how these activities determine organismic physiology. For medical applications, the description should also include information about how the concentration of each protein changes in response to pharmaceutical or toxic agents.
Let us consider the scope of the problem: How many genes are there? The issue of how many genes are expressed in a mammal is still unsettled after at least two decades of study. There are few direct studies that address patterns of gene expression in different tissues. Mutational load studies (J. O. Bishop, "The Gene Numbers Game," Cell 2:81-86 (1974); T. Ohta & M. Kimura, "Functional organization of Genetic Material as a Product of Molecular Evolution," Nature 223:118-119 (1971)) have suggested that there are between 3.times.10.sup.4 and 10.sup.5 essential genes.
Before cDNA cloning techniques, information on gene expression came from RNA complexity studies: analog measurements (measurements in bulk) based on observations of mixed populations of RNA molecules with different specificities in abundances. To an unexpected extent, early analog complexity studies were distorted by hidden complications of the fact that the molecules in each tissue that make up most of its mRNA mass comprise only a small fraction of its total complexity. Later, cDNA cloning allowed digital measurements (i.e., sequence-specific measurements on individual species) to be made; hence, more recent concepts about mRNA expression are based upon actual observations of individual RNA species.
Brain, liver, and kidney are the mammalian tissues that have been most extensively studied by analog RNA complexity measurements. The lowest estimates of complexity are those of Hastie and Bishop (N. D. Hastie & J. B. Bishop, "The Expression of Three Abundance Classes of Messenger RNA in Mouse Tissues," Cell 9:761-774 (1976)), who suggested that 26.times.10.sup.6 nucleotides of the 3.times.10.sup.9 base pair rodent genome were expressed in brain, 23.times.10.sup.6 in liver, and 22.times.10.sup.6 in kidney, with nearly complete overlap in RNA sets. This indicates a very minimal number of tissue-specific mRNAs. However, experience has shown that these values must clearly be underestimates, because many mRNA molecules, which were probably of abundances below the detection limits of this early study, have been shown to be expressed in brain but detectable in neither liver nor kidney. Many other researchers (J. A. Bantle & W. E. Hahn, "Complexity and Characterization of Polyadenylated RNA in the Mouse Brain," Cell 8:139-150 (1976); D. M. Chikaraishi, "Complexity of Cytoplasmic Polyadenylated and Non-Adenylated Rat Brain Ribonucleic Acids," Biochemistry 18:3249-3256 (1979)) have measured analog complexities of between 100-200.times.10.sup.6 nucleotides in brain, and 2-to-3-fold lower estimates in liver and kidney. Of the brain mRNAs, 50-65% are detected in neither liver nor kidney. These values have been supported by digital cloning studies (R. J. Milner & J. G. Sutcliffe, "Gene Expression in Rat Brain," Nucl. Acids Res. 11:5497-5520 (1983)).
Analog measurements on bulk mRNA suggested that the average mRNA length was between 1400-1900 nucleotides. In a systematic digital analysis of brain mRNA length using 200 randomly selected brain cDNAs to measure RNA size by northern blotting (Milner & Sutcliffe, supra), it was found that, when the mRNA size data were weighted for RNA prevalence, the average length was 1790 nucleotides, the same as that determined by analog measurements. However, the mRNAs that made up most of the brain mRNA complexity had an average length of 5000 nucleotides. Not only were the rarer brain RNAs longer, but they tended to be brain specific, while the more prevalent brain mRNAs were more ubiquitously expressed and were much shorter on average.
These concepts about mRNA lengths have been corroborated more recently from the length of brain mRNA whose sequences have been determined (J. G. Sutcliffe, "mRNA in the Mammalian Central Nervous System," Annu. Rev. Neurosci. 11:157-198 (1988)). Thus, the 1-2.times.10.sup.8 nucleotide complexity and 5000-nucleotide average mRNA length calculates to an estimated 30,000 mRNAs expressed in the brain, of which about 2/3 are not detected in liver or kidney. Brain apparently accounts for a considerable portion of the tissue-specific genes of mammals. Most brain mRNAs are expressed at low concentration. There are no total-mammal mRNA complexity measurements, nor is it yet known whether 5000 nucleotides is a good mRNA-length estimate for non-neural tissues. A reasonable estimate of total gene number might be between 50,000 and 100,000.
What is most needed to advance by a chemical understanding of physiological function is a menu of protein sequences encoded by the genome plus the cell types in which each is expressed. At present, protein sequences can be reliably deduced only from cDNAs, not from genes, because of the presence of the intervening sequences (introns) in the genomic sequences. Even the complete nucleotide sequence of a mammalian genome will not substitute for characterization of its expressed sequences. Therefore, a systematic strategy for collecting transcribed sequences and demonstrating their sites of expression is needed. Such a strategy would be of particular use in determining sequences expressed differentially within the brain. It is necessarily an eventual goal of such a study to achieve closure; that is, to identify all mRNAs. Closure can be difficult to obtain due to the differing prevalence of various mRNAs and the large number of distinct mRNAs expressed by many distinct tissues. The effort to obtain it allows one to obtain a progressively more reliable description of the dimensions of gene space.
Studies carried out in the laboratory of Craig Venter (M. D. Adams et al., "Complementary DNA Sequencing: Expressed Sequence Tags and Human Genome Project," Science 252:1651-1656 (1991); M. D. Adams et al., "Sequence Identification of 2,375 Human Brain Genes," Nature 355:632-634 (1992)) have resulted in the isolation of randomly chosen cDNA clones of human brain mRNAs, the determination of short single-pass sequences of their 3'-ends, about 300 base pairs, and a compilation of some 2500 of these as a database of "expressed sequence tags." This database, while useful, fails to provide any knowledge of differential expression. It is therefore important to be able to recognize genes based on their overall pattern of expression within regions of brain and other tissues and in response to various paradigms, such as various physiological or pathological states or the effects of drug treatment, rather than simply their expression in a single tissue.
Other work has focused on the use of the polymerase chain reaction (PCR) to establish a database. Williams et al. (J. G. K. Williams et al., "DNA Polymorphisms Amplified by Arbitrary Primers Are Useful as Genetic Markers," Nucl. Acids Res. 18:6531-6535 (1990)) and Welsh & McClelland (J. Welsh & McClelland, "Genomic Fingerprinting Using Arbitrarily Primed PCR and a Matrix of Pairwise Combinations of Primers," Nucl. Acids Res. 18:7213-7218 (1990)) showed that single 10-mer primers of arbitrarily chosen sequences, i.e., any 10-mer primer off the shelf, when used for PCR with complex DNA templates such as human, plant, yeast, or bacterial genomic DNA, gave rise to an array of PCR products. The priming events were demonstrated to involve incomplete complementarity between the primer and the template DNA. Presumably, partially mismatched primer-binding sites are randomly distributed through the genome. Occasionally, two of these sites in opposing orientation were located closely enough together to give rise to a PCR product band. There were on average 8-10 products, which varied in size from about 0.4 to about 4 kb and had different mobilities for each primer. The array of PCR products exhibited differences among individuals of the same species. These authors proposed that the single arbitrary primers could be used to produce restriction fragment length polymorphism (RFLP)-like information for genetic studies. Others have applied this technology (S. R. Woodward et al., "Random Sequence Oligonucleotide Primers Detect Polymorphic DNA Products Which Segregate in Inbred Strains of Mice," Mamm. Genome 3:73-78 (1992); J. H. Nadeau et al., "Multilocus Markers for Mouse Genome Analysis: PCR Amplification Based on Single Primers of Arbitrary Nucleotide Sequence," Mamm. Genome 3:55-64 (1992)).
Two groups (J. Welsh et al., "Arbitrarily Primed PCR Fingerprinting of RNA," Nucl. Acids Res. 20:4965-4970 (1992); P. Liang & A. B. Pardee, "Differential Display of Eukaryotic Messenger RNA by Means of the Polymerase Chain Reaction," Science 257:967-971 (1992)) adapted the method to compare mRNA populations. In the study of Liang and Pardee, this method, called mRNA differential display, was used to compare the population of mRNAs expressed by two related cell types, normal and tumorigenic mouse A31 cells. For each experiment, they used one arbitrary 10-mer as the 5'-primer and an oligonucleotide complementary to a subset of poly A tails as a 3' anchor primer, performing PCR amplification in the presence of .sup.35 S-dNTPs on cDNAs prepared from the two cell types. The products were resolved on sequencing gels and 50-100 bands ranging from 100-500 nucleotides were observed. The bands presumably resulted from amplification of cDNAs corresponding to the 3'-ends of mRNAs that contain the complement of the 3' anchor primer and a partially mismatched 5' primer site, as had been observed on genomic DNA templates. For each primer pair, the pattern of bands amplified from the two cDNAs was similar, with the intensities of about 80% of the bands being indistinguishable. Some of the bands were more intense in one or the other of the PCR samples; a few were detected in only one of the two samples.
Further studies (P. Liang et al., "Distribution and Cloning of Eukaryotic mRNAs by Means of Differential Display: Refinements and Optimization," Nucl. Acids Res. 21:3269-3275 (1993)) have demonstrated that the procedure works with low concentrations of input RNA (although it is not quantitative for rarer species), and the specificity resides primarily in the last nucleotide of the 3' anchor primer. At least a third of identified differentially detected PCR products correspond to differentially expressed RNAs, with a false positive rate of at least 25%.
If all of the 50,000 to 100,000 mRNAs of the mammal were accessible to this arbitrary-primer PCR approach, then about 80-95 5' arbitrary primers and 12 3' anchor primers would be required in about 1000 PCR panels and gels to give a likelihood, calculated by the Poisson distribution, that about two-thirds of these mRNAs would be identified.
It is unlikely that all mRNAs are amenable to detection by this method for the following reasons. For an mRNA to surface in such a survey, it must be prevalent enough to produce a signal on the autoradiograph and contain a sequence in its 3' 500 nucleotides capable of serving as a site for mismatched primer binding and priming. The more prevalent an individual mRNA species, the more likely it would be to generate a product. Thus, prevalent species may give bands with many different arbitrary primers. Because this latter property would contain an unpredictable element of chance based on selection of the arbitrary primers, it would be difficult to approach closure by the arbitrary primer method. Also, for the information to be portable from one laboratory to another and reliable, the mismatched priming must be highly reproducible under different laboratory conditions using different PCR machines, with he resulting slight variation in reaction conditions. As the basis for mismatched priming is poorly understood, this is a drawback of building a database from data obtained by the Liang & Pardee differential display method.
There is therefore a need for an improved method of differential display of mRNA species that reduces the uncertain aspect of 5'-end generation and allows data to be absolutely reproducible in different settings. Preferably, such a method does not depend on potentially irreproducible mismatched priming. Preferably, such a method reduces the number of PCR panels and gels required for a complete survey and allows double-strand sequence data to be rapidly accumulated. Preferably, such an improved method also reduces, if not eliminates, the number of concurrent signals obtained from the same species of mRNA.